cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Companies
Companies are created and operated by citizens in the game. Citizens can find jobs, work, and create their own companies from within the Workplace Location on the city map. There are a few "Government" companies that are operated in the game to ensure that there will always be a company in each city for each item category type. The following are some how-to's for working for and operating a company. Joining A Company - To join a company go to the Workplace Location and click the "All Name Companies" tab. Here you will find a listing of all companies that have company branches in your city. Clicking the "Join" button will allow you to become an employee of a company. If you already have a job and choose to work for a new company then the game will automatically change your employment to the new company when you click the "Join" button. Each company branch can support up to 100 employees. Working - To work, go to the Workplace Location and click the "View Company" tab and click the "Work" button at the top of the screen. When you work you will produce 1 new item for your company that your company branch is currently producing and you will earn your citizen's salary minus city taxes and city fees. Citizens can work once during two separate 12 hour windows each day. The 12 hour windows begin at 12:00 AM and 12:00 PM server time which is set to Central Standard Time (GMT - 6 Hours). Your work times may display differently based on your time zone settings in the game. Players can stack up to two work windows together so that if you are only able to access the game once a day you will not be penalized, but instead will earn 2x your income and produce 2 items to account for the two work windows that you have built up. Leaving A Company - To leave a company go to the Workplace Location and click the "View Company" tab and find your name on the employee roster section and click the icon beside your employee record. If you are seeking new employment and choose to work for a new company then the game will automatically change your employment to the new company when you click the "Join" button. If you are the Chief Executive Officer of your company then you will be asked to hand your company over to another citizen so that it does not get deleted. If you choose not to hand your company over to another citizen then your company will be deleted and all of your company employees will be terminated. Create A Company - To create your own company go to the Workplace Location. You'll need enough startup funds in your pocket money to create a new company and you cannot be currently employed. If you are currently employed you'll need to leave your company (See "Leave A Company" above). Managing Company Employees - If your company has its new employee join method set to "Approve" then any new employees that join your company will need to be approved by a company manger before they can work for you. If you are a Chief Executive Officer or an Employee Manager of your company then you will have access to approve new company employees. To approve a new company employee go to the Workplace Location and click the "View Company" tab and find the employee's name under your company's Employee Roster section. Clicking the link on the employee's name will take you to their citizen profile screen. At the bottom of their citizen profile screen you will find a "Manage Citizen" link. Clicking that link will open a drop down form which will allow you to specify a custom employee title, approve the employee and give them access rights within your company, and set a custom salary for them. Terminating Company Employees - If you are a Chief Executive Officer or an Employee Manager of your company then you will have access to terminate company employees. To terminate a company employee go to the Workplace Location and click the "View Company" tab and find the employee's name under your company's Employee Roster section. Click the icon beside their employee record to terminate that employee. Managing Company Items - If you are a Chief Executive Officer or an Inventory Manager of your company then you will have access to manage your company items. You can find your company items from the Workplace Location on the "My Company Items" tab. Here you can change the location of items (where an item is to be sold) and delete items. New company items are created each time that a citizen works and the value and price of the item is based on that citizen's productivity rating. Viewing The Company Ledger - If you are a Chief Executive Officer or an Operations Manager for your company then you will have access to view your company ledger chart. To access the company ledger go to the Workplace Location and click the "My Company Ledger" tab. The company ledger is a line chart that represents the income of your company over the past 30 days. The game doesn't track ledger entries for individual item purchases due to game performance considerations. Editing Your Company - If you are a Chief Executive Officer or an Operations Manager for your company then you will have access to edit your company. To edit your company go to the Workplace Location and click the "Edit My Company" tab. Here you will be able to edit your company name, change your company's new employee join method, set a custom new employee title, and create a company slogan. You will also be able to change the production category and items produced in your various company branches, set your price markup, and new employee salary for each company branch. If your company has enough money then you will be able to create new company branches via the "Create A New Branch" link at the bottom of the screen. Makin' Money - The game currently pays the first $10.00 of a citizen's salary in what's called an 'Economic Stimulus'. The 'Economic Stimulus' pay comes out of the game so it doesn't cost your company anything. This allows companies to pay their employees good wages while still being profitable. You can pay your employees more than the base 'Economic Stimulus' rate but anything over that amount gets deducted from your company. Additionally, you can pay your employees less than the 'Economic Stimulus' rate to earn additional profits for your company. Whenever your employees work they produce one new item for your company. When that item sells at a local store your company earns the price of that item.